mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:WaxingCrescent
Imagem atual do perfil: Gothic Rainbow Dash por TheShadowStone (Amanda) Geral= Sobre mim Eu iniciei a conta na wiki com nome de CrescentPony, mas a partir do dia 22/08/15, o nome na minha conta foi alterado para WaxingCrescent. Tenho 21 anos de idade e um conhecimento de praticamente 100% sobre a série. Eu odeio a fandom de MLP, então não me confunda com um brony que eu não sou. Sou apenas um fã comum que valoriza e respeita o trabalho ético dos produtores da série. Personalidade Se for para me definir como uma personagem pônei, eu diria que sou bem Dashie com um pouco de AJ e Pinkie Pie, mas nada de Fluttershy. O que mais me pareço com a Rainbow Dash é o estilo competitivo e de não gostar de perder, mas não dou chiliques quando perco. Talvez um pouco de sarcasmo por parte da personagem também faz parte de mim. =) Sobre a Série Comecei a acompanhar a série por volta de Abril/Maio de 2012. O primeiro episódio que eu assisti foi Sentido Pinkie (que por acaso era o último lançado até então aqui no Brasil). Atualmente já assisti a todos episódios e filmes dublados e legendados. Preferências Aqui vai algumas das minhas preferências na série (atualizado 11/10/2015): Mane Six Favorita: Twilight Sparkle Cutie Mark Crusader Favorita: Sweetie Belle Personagem Secundário Favorito: Discord Pônei de Fundo Favorito (não genérico): Derpy Pônei de Fundo Favorito (genérico): Berry Punch Personagem de Apoio Favorito: Starlight Glimmer Vilão Favorito: Tirek Pet Favorito: Tank Episódio Favorito da 1ª Temporada: Feita para o Sucesso - Suited for Success Episódio Favorito da 2ª Temporada: Lição Zero - Lesson Zero Episódio Favorito da 3ª Temporada: Duelo Mágico - Magic Duel Episódio Favorito da 4ª Temporada: Morcegos! - Bats! Episódio Favorito da 5ª Temporada: Crusaders of the Lost Mark Música Favorita da 1ª Temporada: Tchau, Inverno - Winter Wrap Up Música Favorita da 2ª Temporada: A Dupla de Irmãos mais Famosa - The Flim Flam Brothers Song Música Favorita da 3ª Temporada: Um Amigo - A True True Friend Música Favorita da 4ª Temporada: Expulsão - Bats! Música Favorita da 5ª Temporada: Vou Voar - I'll Fly Música Favorita do Equestria Girls: Equestria Girls Música Favorita do Rainbow Rocks: Vem Dançar! - Shake Your Tail! Música Favorita do Friendship Games: Liberte a Mágica - Unleash the Magic Curta Favorito do Rainbow Rocks: Vem Dançar! - Shake Your Tail! Curta Favorito do Friendship Games: Espiã Pinkie - Pinkie Spy obs: Todas as músicas são melhores na versão original, poucas são boas na versão dublada. |-|Notas dos Episódios/Filmes/Curtas= Desde sempre eu gosto de avaliar os episódios da série com notas de 0 a 10 como forma de demonstrar meu gosto. Da 1ª até a 4ª Temporada, os episódios foram avaliados na versão dublada, porém as notas definitivas vieram após eu assistir as versões originais dos mesmos. Na 5ª temporada, os episódios estão sendo avaliados diretamente da versão original. Episódios 1ª Temporada * A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 8,5/10 * O Convite Extra - 8/10 * Temporada de Coice na Macieira - 8/10 * A Rainha das Brincadeiras - 4/10 * Caçadores de Exibicionistas - 6,5/10 * Dracofobia - 8/10 * Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir - 7/10 * Rédea nas Fofocas - 8/10 * A Praga do Século - 9/10 * Passagem do Inverno - 8,5/10 * Em Busca da Marca Especial - 4/10 * A Corrida das Folhas - 8,5/10 * Feita Para o Sucesso - 9/10 * Sentido Pinkie - 9/10 * Arco-Íris Supersônico - 5,5/10 * A Mestra do Olhar - 8,5/10 * As Artistas - 7,5/10 * Os Cães-Diamante - 7,5/10 * O Verde não Fica bem em Você - 8/10 * Barril de Pólvora - 7/10 * Um Pássaro no Casco - 7/10 * As Crônicas das Marcas - 7,5/10 * Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também - 6,5/10 * Festa de uma Só - 8,5/10 * A Melhor Noite de Todas - 3/10 2ª Temporada * Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 9/10 * Lição Zero - 10/10 * Eclipse da Luna - 9/10 * Encontro das Irmãs de Casco - 8,5/10 * Belas Pústulas - 7,5/10 * Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! - 7/10 * A Misteriosa Égua do Bem - 6,5/10 * A Simplicidade e a Elite - 3,5/10 * O Segredo do meu Excesso - 8/10 * Noite da Lareira Calorosa - 7,5/10 * Dia de Valorização da Família - 8,5/10 * Os Bebês Cake - 5/10 * O Último Rodeio - 3,5/10 * O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 - 9,5/10 * Leia e Chore - 8,5/10 * Dia do Coração - 8/10 * Finalmente um Amigo - 5/10 * Fazendo Pé Firme - 4/10 * Já Estava na Hora - 9,5/10 * A Busca do Dragão - 4/10 * A Fluttershy Furacão - 9/10 * Ponyville Confidencial - 7,5/10 * Mistério no Expresso da Amizade - 9/10 * Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 8,5/10 3ª Temporada * O Império de Cristal - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 3/10 * Excesso de Pinkie Pies - 5/10 * Uma Maçã Ruim - 2,5/10 * Duelo Mágico - 9/10 * Com Insônia em Ponyville - 8,5/10 * Academia Wonderbolts - 9/10 * Reunião da Família Apple - 8/10 * Spike às Suas Ordens - 7/10 * Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas - 7,5/10 * Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis - 7,5/10 * Jogos Para Pôneis - 8/10 * A Cura do Mistério Mágico - 9/10 4ª Temporada * A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 8/10 * O Castelo - 8,5/10 * Daring Do - 8,5/10 * Voo ao Infinito - 9/10 * Power Ponies - 4,5/10 * Morcegos! - 9,5/10 * Rarity Vai para Manehattan - 6,5/10 * Pinkie Apple Pie - 8,5/10 * A Queda de Rainbow - 9,5/10 * Três É Demais - 7,5/10 * Orgulhosa Pinkie - 9/10 * Modos Simples - 7/10 * Filli Vanilli - 8,5/10 * Encontro com a Twilight - 1,5/10 * Não é Fácil Ser Breezies - 6,5/10 * Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim - 6,5/10 * A Visita de Maud - 7,5/10 * Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? - 8,5/10 * Salto de Fé - 8/10 * Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 - 8,5/10 * Trocas! - 8/10 * Manifestação Inspiradora - 7,5/10 * Jogos de Equestria - 8/10 * O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 9/10 5ª Temporada *O Mapa das "Cutie Marks" - Parte 1 e Parte 2 - 9/10 *Castelo, Doce Castelo - 9/10 *Alegrias e Tristezas - 8/10 *Obrigada pela Lembrança - 8,5/10 *O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa - 7/10 *Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia - 8/10 *O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone - 8,5/10 *Um Pedaço da Vida - 1/10 *Princesa Spike - 6/10 *Festa Estragada - 8/10 *Fazendo as Pazes - 9,5/10 *Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? - 7/10 *Canterlot Boutique - 7/10 *Rarity Investigates! - 9/10 *Made in Manehattan - 7,5/10 *Brotherhooves Social - 8,5/10 *Crusaders of the Lost Mark - 10/10 *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows - 8/10 *Hearthbreakers - 9/10 *Scare Master - 8,5/10 *What About Discord? - 8,5/10 *The Hooffields and the McColts - 8,5/10 *The Mane Attraction - 6/10 *The Cutie - Re-Mark - Part 1 / Part 2 - 9/10** Filmes *My Little Pony Equestria Girls - 7/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - 7,5/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade - 6/10 Curtas Curtas Rainbow Rocks (antecessores) *Música para os meus Ouvidos - 9/10 *Focada na Guitarra - 10/10 *Hamistercalipse - 9/10 * A Pinkie na Cabeça - 10/10 *Tocadora de Piano - 9/10 *Um Estojo para o Baixo - 9/10 *Vem Dançar! - 10/10 *Dia Perfeito para a Diversão - 8/10 Curtas Rainbow Rocks (sucessores) *Meu Passado Não é Hoje - 0/10 *Amizade Através das Idades - 5/10 *A Vida é um Desfile - 4/10 Curtas Friendship Games *A Ciência da Magia - 8/10 *Espiã Pinkie - 10/10 *Está tudo bem no amor e nos Friendship Games - 9/10 *A Foto Pronta - 9/10 *Um Dia de Cartazes - 8/10 (**) - Nota não definitiva |-|Blogues= Já criei e estou criando vários blogues contendo as minhas preferências, com o intuito de compartilhar as mesmas e poder conhecer as preferências de outros usuários. =) * Top 10 dos personagens principais * Top 10 melhores vilões * Top 20 melhores pôneis de fundo * Top 10 melhores personagens (secundários e de apoio) * Top 10 melhores episódios * Top 10 melhores canções FiM * Top 10 melhores cenas da série * Top 10 melhores acontecimentos de Equestria Girls * Top 10 melhores canções Equestria Girls * Top 10 melhores shippings de MLP * Top 10 piores personagens (secundários e de apoio) * Top 10 piores episódios * Top 10 piores canções FiM * Top 10 piores cenas da série * Top 10 piores acontecimentos de Equestria Girls * Top 10 piores shippings de MLP * Top 10 momentos mais 'creepy' da série * Top 10 maiores vacilos da dublagem PT-BR * Top 5 melhores e piores acontecimentos de EGFG * Top 5 melhores e piores episódios da 5ª Temporada * Top 5 melhores e piores personagens novos da 5ª temporada * Top 5 melhores músicas da 5ª Temporada * "Blog sem nome sobre os personagens principais na 5ª Temporada" * "Blog sem nome sobre os personagens de apoio na 5ª Temporada" * "Blog sem nome sobre os personagens de fundo na 5ª Temporada" |-|OC's= Minha conta na wiki de OC's com as páginas para cada um dos meus OC's: WaxingCrescent Red Fields Red Fields é uma série ponificada de uma série pertencente a mim que leva o mesmo nome. Que relata a vida de Nightstrike na cidade de Red Fields. Atualmente, a série está com a 1ª Temporada finalizada e sua 2ª Temporada está em construção. Red Fields - 1ª Temporada *Intro *Parte 1 - O Início *Parte 2 - Hydra *Parte 3 - Electric Storm I *Parte 4 - Electric Storm II *Parte 5 - A Folha e a Brisa *Parte 6 - Choque da Natureza *Parte 7 - Earth Power *Parte 8 - Queen Dusky *Parte 9 - Javelin *Parte 10 - Poder do Vento *Parte 11 - Plasma Power *Parte 12 - Coração Congelado *Parte 13 - Pesadelo Real *Parte 14 - Blizzard *Parte 15 - Uma Amiga *Parte 16 - Veneno de Cobra *Parte 17 - Luz *Parte 18 - Light Power *Parte 19 - Stormfront *Parte 20 - O Bem e o Mal *Parte 21 - Nightstrike *Parte 22 - Amigos Red Fields: Dimensions - 2ª Temporada *Intro *Parte 1 - O Recomeço *Parte 2 - Dimensão de Paz *Parte 3 - Portal Gama *Parte 4 - Heróis de Red Fields *Parte 5 - Red Heroes *Parte 6 - O Oeste *Parte 7 - Baile de Primavera *Parte 8 *Parte 9 *Parte 10 |-|